bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Colonists
The "Colonists" (a.k.a. "Bigfoot Aliens" because of their control over Sasquatch) are an unnamed group of extraterrestials who have been active on earth since the early 18th century. The colonists are represented by Shalon, Gillian, Apploy, Faler, Nedlick and Sasquatch. (The Secret of Bigfoot, The Return of Bigfoot). In all of the known encounters of this extraterrestial race, the name of their world or their species is never mentioned. They have established two bases on Earth. The first base was established in A.D. 1726 and is located in California near the Angelo branch of the San Madrian fault. This group is led by Apploy. This group of colonists are scientific explorers and have taken extreme precautions to keep their presence on Earth hidden. The cyborg Sasquatch creature, which represents a lower life form from their planet, is used to cultivate mystery and fear in an attempt to keep humans away from the colony. The Colonists have developed an advanced form of bionics known as nyosynthetics. Nyosynthetic technology is powered by an anti-matter source known as mergeron. The Colonists have also developed a technology known as a Time Line Converter that is able to alter their individual progression through time relative to their surroundings. (The Secret of Bigfoot) The second base of Colonists is located in Mexico. This group is a rebel group led by Nedlick, who is joined by the colonist Faler. They abandoned their scientific pursuits and instead attempted to use their technological superiority to dominate the Earth. The rebels took control of the Sasquatch in order to construct their new base. (The Return of Bigfoot) Known Colonists *Apploy - Leader of the Colonists at the Angelo base. Apploy arrived on Earth in 1726. *Faler - Disastisfied with the original group of Colonists, Faler breaks away to join a rebel group of Colonists in Mexico. *Gillian - An associate of Shalon. Gillian reveals the rebels plans to Steve Austin. *Nedlick - Leader of the rebel splinter group. Establishes a new base in Mexico *Shalon - An expert in nyosynthetic technology and creator of the Sasquatch cyborg. *Sasquatch - The Sasquatch is a not of the same species as the other Colonists, but he does originate from their homeworld. *Dallet - Associate of Nedlick in the rebel group. Dallet appears to be an expert in the laser drilling techniques that the Colonists use to tap into volcanic vents. Colonist Technology Examples of the advanced technology of the alien colonists include the following: #Nyosynthetics - An advanced form of bionics, nyosynthetics are used in the construction of the Sasquatch. Among the Colonists, Shalon is an expert in the field of nyosynthetics. #Time Line Converter - Typically seen as a personal device, the principles upon which the TLC's work are unknown. They are used to alter the local flow of time for an individual relative to the surroundings. The perceived effect is that an individual utilizing a TLC could disappear and reappear in another location almost instantly. TLC's may also be used to slow the progression of time for an individual, thus giving the perception that one is paralyzed. #Mergeron - Used to power nyosynthetics, mergeron is a form of anti-matter more efficient and presumably more powerful than the nuclear power packs of bionics. #Neotraxin - A blue liquid with numerous medical applications. Neotraxin was used to heal Apploy's trauma following an earthquake (The Secret of Bigfoot) and to cure Steve Austin's radiation poisoning (The Return of Bigfoot). #Phase Lock Magneton - A device that generates an impenetrable field of magnetic force. Colonist Homeworld The location of the Colonists' homeworld is unknown. Other details regarding the name and history of their people is also unknown. Category:Aliens Category:Extraterrestrial Worlds